marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Skurge (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Neutral | Affiliation = Member of the Einherjar; frequent partner of Enchantress; formerly Masters of Evil; ally of Loki, and the Mandarin; former ally of Casiolena; formerly the Legion of the Unliving | Relatives = Unnamed Frost Giant (father), unnamed Asgardian goddess (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Valhalla; formerly Asgard, Earth | Gender = Male | Height = 7'2" | Weight = 1100 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Large size | Citizenship = Asgardian | Citizenship2 = ; former citizen of Jotunheim | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Warrior | Education = | Origin = Skurge is the illegitimate son of a Frost Giant and a Skarnheim goddess. | PlaceOfBirth = Skarnheim, Jotunheim, Asgard | PlaceOfDeath = The outskirts of Hel, near the bridge Gjallerbru, which crosses the river Gjoll | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 #103 | Death = Thor #362 | HistoryText = Skurge the Executioner was seduced by the Enchantress into assisting her in many of her schemes over the years. But while the Executioner was as so infatuated with the Enchantress that he would do anything for her, she continually withheld her favors from him to keep him in thrall. In his first encounter with Thor after he gained his human identity of Don Blake, Enchantress attempted unsuccessfully to seduce Blake, and then ordered the Executioner to dispose of Jane Foster, the mortal woman Thor then loved. Thor saved Foster and defeated both the Enchantress and Executioner . In the following years the Enchantress and Skurge also allied themselves with Loki and Baron Zemo . He was among many menaces assembled by Doctor Doom to disrupt the wedding of Reed Richards and Susan Storm . His most frequent adversaries during these years were Thor and the Avengers . He was with the Enchantress when she used one of Zemo's machines to transform one of the Baron's mercenaries into the first Power Man. After feeling toyed with by Amora for too long, he teamed up with the Einherjar, Balder, and Thor to rescue stolen souls from Hel that had been taken by Hela. In the process, Hela attempted to persuade Skurge to join her warriors onboard of Nagelfar, the ship of the dead. One of her minions used an illusion of Amora to sway him, but when this treachery was revealed, Skurge used his axe to cleave a dimensional rift into the heart of a sun right beside Nagelfar, destroying both the ship and the axe in the process. After they had retrieved the human souls, the band was pursued by a huge army of the dead. When Thor volunteered to buy time for the other's escape, Skurge knocked him out from behind, and volunteered to hold the bridge of Gjallerbru in his stead. He stood alone and died at Gjallerbru, allowing not one of the almost numberless hoard to set foot upon the bridge for as long as he could fight. For this heroic last stand, Skurge found a place among the warriors residing in Valhalla, and to the surprise of many, Amora found herself torn with remorse upon hearing of his demise. | Powers = Skurge possessed a variety of superhuman attributes as a result of his Frost Giant physiology including: Skurge possessed superhuman strength greater than that of most other Asgardians and could lift about 65 tons. Despite his great size, Skurge was capable of running and moving much faster than even the finest human athlete. Skurge's highly advanced musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of humans, or even most other Asgardians. He could exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue impaired his performance. The tissues of Skurge's body were considerably harder than those of a human's, and even those of most Asgardians. Skurge could withstand great impact forces, temperature extremes, high caliber bullets, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining physical injury. Skurge was also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: The skin, muscle, and bone tissue of Skurge's body is considerably denser than that of a human. Due to his Frost Giant heritage, his tissue is even denser than those of full blooded Asgardians, contributing somewhat to his superhuman strength and weight. Skurge's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were all enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Skurge's reflexes were similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. Although not immortal, Skurge, like all Asgardians and Frost Giants, aged at a pace that was much slower than that of humans. Despite being thousands of years old, Skurge was still in his physical prime at the time of his death. | Abilities = Skurge was a formidable hand to hand combatant and was particularly adept at wielding a battle-axe in combat situations. | Strength = 65 tons | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Unbreakable helmet | Transportation = | Weapons = The Bloodaxe, and various conventional weapons. | Notes = | Trivia = *The fact he is an Asgardian is not known to the general public of Earth | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Legion of the Unliving members Category:Masters of Evil members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Thor Villains Category:Sega - Thor Category:Bad Characters